wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Jackrabbit
Jackrabbit belongs to Epi. Do not use her character without permission. Thank you! - Please do not edit the page, unless it is to correct a spelling or grammar error. Appearance Jackrabbit is a pale sandy yellow SandWing with pale golden scales scattered along his back. He has an almost white underbelly and dark gray eyes. His poisonous barbed tail is tipped with black. Jackrabbit also has many scars from a battle in a war (of which you will soon read more about). Personality Jackrabbit is distant, but not exactly rude. He will answer a question if asked, but that is pretty much all you'll get. Of course, he doesn't act this way around his best friend, Persimmon. She is the only dragon that can get much of a response out of him. Backstory/History When Jackrabbit was born there was currently a huge war going on between the SandWings and the Ice/SkyWings. His dad was a high-ranking general and Jackrabbit and his older brother, Roadrunner, were expected to live up to their dad, Bronzite's, reputation. One day when Jackrabbit was three, their dad sends Roadrunner to investigate/spy on a supposed animus reporting. Even though the mission is extremely dangerous, Bronzite believed that a good soldier is a one who trained hard since childhood, and Jackrabbit is instructed to tag along, too. Along the journey, Roadrunner finally gets annoyed at Jackrabbit's antics and snaps at him to go off into the desert and never talk to him Roadrunner ever again. Jackrabbit, his feelings hurt, obeys and flies off towards the opposite direction. When night falls and Roadrunner still hasn't seen a sign of Jackrabbit yet, he knows he's gone too far and flies off searching for him. Meanwhile, Jackrabbit has been captured by a SkyWing patrol and is being lead back to Queen Roseate's palace, when Roadrunner dive-bombs the guards and saves Jackrabbit. Jackrabbit runs, while Roadrunner holds off the guards. He returns miserably to the Sand Kingdom where Queen Oryx and Bronzite himself decided that the punishment for abandoning one of their 'prize soldiers' (Roadrunner) was going to be severe, and so, Jackrabbit was cast out of the Sand Kingdom. He later decided that he didn't need a queen or a family, and struck off on his own. He ended up in the rainforest, and met Persimmon, an adventure-seeking RainWing who left her "Boring" tribe (as she would describe it). Jackrabbit and Persimmon travelled together and though they never had a specific destination, thay always got into some sort of trouble. Relationships Jackrabbit tries not to have friends, considering what happened to Roadrunner, but he'll admit he's made a few exeptions. Persimmon, for example, was and still is one of Jackrabbit's closest companions. Fly and Clearwing wriggled themselves into his heart and now he'll kill for them. A dragonet named Arrojadoa showed pity for him when he was being exiled (spoiler, she's a really important character in Fireflies) and of course, Persimmon's other best friend, Loquat. Abilities Normal SandWing abilities, eg. Fire, poisonous barbed tail, etc. __NOEDITSECTION__ Gallery Untitled214.png|jada of Jackrabbit by Snowball!! Thanks so much!| IMG 0413.jpg|by Wild! He looks awesome, thanks a bunch!! Category:Characters Category:Females Category:SandWings Category:Occupation (Explorer) Category:Males Category:Content (Epiphlyte)